Everlasting Darkness
by Labithia
Summary: Vegeta is the prince of vampires. Bulma is just a ordinary girl whose ancester was killed by a vamp. What will happen will Love somehow find a way into this situation?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or anything that has to do with it and I don't have any money so don't sue me

~Chapter 1~

It was the year 1600 and all was silent in a small town called Bridge-Creek. The only thing active was a newly wed couple, they were taking a walk in the park. Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them, they were taking a walk in the park Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them. He was medium hight, had black hair that went strait up like a flame, and hie eyes were as black as coal. The young woman screamed as the figure grabbed her new husband and sunk his pearly white fangs into his neck. She screamed and ran into the forest that was on the edge of the park. She ran fast and hard hoping that she would be able to escape him. But it was a lost cause she could hear him gaining on her, his heavy footsteps pounding th ground with a thuderous sound. Suddenly she was grabbed and tackled to the ground. He was going toward her neck when she stopped him and ask,

"Who are you?"

He looked at her and gave a sinister smirk.

"It's not like you'll be needing to know but I am called the Prince of everlasting darkness and I shall reign for all time because no mortal or immortal shall ever harm me.

With those last words he bit into her neck and she was no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They say he still reigns as he said he would 4100years ago....So watch your backs.

"Ummm...thank you very much Bulma for telling us this interasting tail. Now class the school has asked us to remind you that the dance tonight is costume onl-

'BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

"Well class I will see you tonight"

Bulma walked out of the classroom with her two friends ChiChi and 18 trailing behind her.

"So Bulma where did hear that freaky story?" 18 asked.

"It's not a stry it's a legend that has been past down in my family for over 4000 years. That young girl was supposedly my ansestor. My whole family believes it's true that's why mother never let's me go any where after dark."

"Wow Bulma, that's wierd," Chichi said.

"Yeah I know"

"So what is everyone going as for the dance?"

"I am going as a indian princess."

"That's perfect for you ChiChi," Bulma said. 18 nodded in agreement.

"I'm going as a punk rocker." Chichi and Bulma had to agree that it was totaly 18.

"What about you Bulma?"

"I am going as a angel."

"That will look neat," 18 replied.

"Totally you."

"The gurls walked out of the school not noticing the figures that followed them."

"Well it looks like we'll be attending a dance to night...we'll make sure everyone has a thrill of a time."

********************************************************************************

Well how was the first chap everyone? I will have the next chapter up by at least Monday. So until the TTFN!

P.S. For those of you who are reading a Lost soul I did not stop writing it I'm just waiting until I can figure out what i'm going to do with it. Just don't give up hope it will be continued!


	2. AN

~A\N~ incase any of you are confused about the perspective I believe Vampires live here it is.

1) I believe vamps can walk in the day they just prefer the darkness.

2) Vampires can not be killed by a stake or silver bullet nor can they be harmed by crosses, garlic, Holy water, ect.

3) Vampires do not have to sleep in coffins they are allowed to sleep in beds.

4) They have about 10 times the srength of the strongest human.

OK I hope that cleared some things up! I hope you enjoy the story ^_^


	3. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

"So Bulma," asked Chichi as they were on their way to the dance, "Do you think we'll meet any hot guys tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe we really need to find boyfriends."

'I agree we have been without them for too long. I mean the last one of us to have a boyfriend was Bulma and that was last year," 18 said while she adjusted her hair.

They finally arrived at the dance 10 minutes later.

"So what are we going to do first?" Chichi asked.

"ummm...I say we split up."

"Good idea 18," Bulma agreed. Chichi also nodded her head.

So Chichi went to the refreshments, 18 went to the DJ booth, and Bulma headed toward the dance floor.

"Hey baby why don't you come over here and we can rock the dance floor," A trashy looking guy said.

"umm no thanx."

"That wasn't a offer that was an order."

The guy made his way over and grabbed her and started trying to dirty dance with her while Bulma pushed him away.

"No I don't want to dance with you ! LET GO!"

!!!!BANG!!!!

The door crashed open and there stood a small crowd of people.

"Oh sorry about the door," a vamp replied sarcastically.

The guy that had a hold of Bulma dragged her to the front with him, she still struggled to get away.

"Hey this is a no loser party so I suggest you leave." he sneered at them.

"Whose going to make us," replied a flame haired guy(I wonder?). "Surely not you? HA I could take you down with my pinky."

The trashy guy was turning deep red from anger he threw Bulma down hard and charged at Vegeta with a loud cry. Vegeta simply threw him into a wall.

"Hmph well that was easy...Well I say we get to the food don't you," he said flashing his fangs. The crowd took off running, the vamps following. Vegeta looked at the blue haired girl who was stairing up at him from the ground.

"It's you," she said in wonder right before she blacked out.

Vegeta looked at her curiously before walking over to her. He saw she had a small gash on her head that was oozing out blood. He gently tied a piece of her dress over it (like he would actually tear his own clothes). He then picked her up and silently went out into the parking lot where he saw that most of the humans had been killed. He saw Kakkarrot and krillin each holding a small woman in their arms. He loked at them as if asking for an explaination. 

"Well she's kinda cute and I do need a mate..." Krillin said. Vegeta nodded and then looked at Kakkarrot.

"She smells good and she can cook really good...She was in the kitchen and was making cookies and I ate one and it was so good and-

Vegeta and krillin sweatdropped and then took off into the night sky leaving Kakkarrot talking to no one. He soon relised that and followed after them.

They arrived ata castle not to far from the city and touched down to the ground. Vegeta then walked into the castle while the others went around back to check on other things.

Vegeta walked to the throne room to let his mother and father know he was home.

"Well Vegeta I see that you brought home a pet," his father teased him.

"Hmph. Old man I am going to my room."

"Vegeta you should show respect to your father," his mother said gently.

"Mother he does not deserve any."

With that he bowed to his mother and left the room. 

He walked up to the eastern tower where his master bedroom was. When he got there he gently sat Bulma down and waited for her to get up.

Sometime later Bulma slowly opened her eyes and when she saw who was looking at her she screamed as loud as she could.

AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well people there is chapter two for you. Pleas read and review. ^_^


End file.
